The invention relates to a thermal ink jet composition comprising a combination of dyes. The combination permits color "tuning" and provides aesthetically pleasing colors.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,350 to Prasad discloses a set of dyes comprising hydrolyzed-Reactive Red 180, Acid Red 52, Acid Yellow 23 and Acid Blue 9. U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,547 to Kappele discloses a dye set comprising Acid Yellow 23, Direct Red 227 and Acid Blue 9. U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,519 to Kappele discloses a dye set comprising Direct Yellow 86, Acid Red 52 and Acid Blue 9. U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,573 to Kappele discloses a dye set comprising Acid Yellow 23, Acid Red 52 and Acid Blue 9.